Pokemon: War of the legends
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: When a terrifying beast takes the life of his father, Luke travels across Unova with his companion Riolu to become strong and avenge him. Little do they know of the dark forces at work. Contains old and new characters, surprise in ch 2


**Ok, i know what your all thinking: "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST FINISH A FANFIC FIRST YOU LAZY BAS-" Woah...probably shouldn't finish those thoughts of yours...well eitherway, i have good and bad news. The bad news, if you might have guessed, i posted this instead of the Bolt one, and might not update that for a bit unless you guys pay attention to the good news. The GOOD NEWS is that i fianlly found the reason I can't finish FFs anymore: ITS BECAUSE OF REVIEWS! Dont get me wrong, its not that reviews aren't nice or bad, its because when ifirst started, every few revs got me motivated to do another chp. it was always # of revs/ch. or something, but apparently i realized thats the problem! The only reason i fin my disgaea FFs when i started was because i kept getting numerous (or least a certain #) revs before each update. Then when it stoped, i stoped ffing! So, as far as I see it,in order to get me FF again (at least on the most recent ffs) I need a min # of revs for each one. So, like for the bolt one, i need at least 3-4 for each one, so i need 2m for the next chp. Anyway, hope this FF is just as good.**

**Episode 1, The Beast of Lacunosa**

"_But Dad-"_

_"No butts this time Luke, I have to go." The Dad insisted, softly patting his 8-year-old son's head. Currently, a large crowd of people have gathered around, waiting to send off their brave "Hero"._

_"This monster has been plaguing us for too long. It's time things are set right." An elder woman commented._

_"Once it's gone, we'll be able to go outside again at night!" A little girl said._

_"No!" Luke repeated, burying his head into his dad's pants leg. "Mom already left. I don't want you to leave too!" The boy said sniffling. His dad just gave him a smile as he ruffled his hair more.  
"I'm sorry Luke, but I have to. I promise I'll be back in two weeks tops. Then we'll get you your very first Pokemon." The dad said with a smile. Luke looked up at his dad with teary eyes as he sniffled._

_"Y-You promise?" _

_"Yup, speaking of which, I just may get you one on the way." His dad said again, trying to cheer the boy up; with success._

_"Wow, really? That's awesome! Can I get a fighting type? They're my favorite." The boy asked hopeful._

_The Father simply chuckled to himself as he nodded. _

_"Sure, heck, I'll even take ya for a ride around Unova on- speak of the devil." His father said as he looked up. Luke looked back as gusts of wind began to blow around him a bit as a Dragonite descended from the sky. Two more riders on Fearows came down, both of who seemed to be carrying equipment for a long travel. _

_"We're ready to go Daniel. Everything's been packed." One of the men said. Daniel nodded to this as hopped on the back of his Dragonite. Luke turned around to see an Officer Jenny walking up to him._

_"I'll take good care of him until you get back." Jenny told Daniel._

_"We all will until you get back." Another man said. "And we'll have a big feast in your honor when you return!" A man said, raising his fist in a cheer-like manner._

_"We will return once the creature is no more! Lacunosa will no longer live in fear of the dreaded beast." The crowd watched as the three men flew to the air giving off a salute one last time._

_"Two weeks dad, promise!" Luke shouted out again. Daniel nodded again as the flying pokemon turned tail and took off. "Bye dad!" The boy shouted again, waving goodbye. _

_2 Weeks later..._

_The sky outside was gloomy with rounds of lightning and thunder. The ground was soaked from the pounds of rain that splashed every second to the ground. Only harsh winds were the other source of sound filling the air._

_As the storm continued, Luke moaned to himself as he watched. He was currently at Jenny's house in the living room, watching as the storm went on endlessly. Even though the blonde boy was already in his purple PJs, he refused to go to bed until his father came home. At the same time, Jenny, who was clad in a long green tea shirt and blue jeans, the current caretaker, was in the kitchen, making some nice pasta for the two of them, and the Growlith who was on the couch as well with the boy. Jenny had a bit of a depressed expression as she took noticeable glances over towards Luke. He had been staring outside for the last two hours, and it was already bedtime for him. She noticed as he gave off a noticeable sigh, then simply smiled._

_"Hey, don't worry about it, he'll be back soon, I'm sure." Jenny said, trying to cheer the depressed boy up._

_"It's almost 9! What's taking him so long? He said he'd be here..." Luke complained. The Growlith whimpered as well when he said this. _

_"Don't worry, I'm sure the storms' just delaying him. He'll be back any minute." Jenny replied. A sudden knock on the door caught the attention of the small family. _

_"Dad?" Luke said with a hint of hope in his voice. Jenny smiled at this, glad to see he was finally cheering up, and getting a bit worried a bit herself since she knew his dad from a friend-like perspective. Luke watched in excitement as Jenny walked over and answered the door. However, his surprise was in more of the form of confusion, as was Jenny's, when it turned out to be just another man with a green rain poncho on._

_"Can I help you?" Jenny asked._

_"Jenny, I need you to come with me, it's about Daniel." The man replied, causing both Luke and Jenny to blink in surprise. Luke quickly hopped from the couch, followed by Growlith, running up to the man._

_"Is my dad back yet?" Luke asked. The man made a nervous face as he looked at Luke for a few seconds before looking back at Officer Jenny._

_"I think it's best if you come with me." The man said quietly to Jenny. Jenny caught a lump in her throat for a second, already getting a terrible feeling from the situation. She nodded to him before she knelt down to Luke, laying her arms on both his shoulders gently._

_"Luke, I need you to stay here and wait for me to get back." Jenny said, not even waiting for a response as she stood back up, grabbing her jacket from the coat rack and taking off with the man. Luke just looked with confusion as she left._

_"Wait, why?" He tried to yell out, only for it to drown out with the thunder. He looked at the Growlith who looked back at him, before nodding assuringly. "I'm gonna go anyway. Maybe they went off to find dad." Luke assumed as he threw on his shoes and coat, not even bothering to switch out of his pajamas, and ran outside into the storm._

_"Growth!" Growlith barked, attempting to go outside and stop the boy. However, once the icey cold rain drops touched his fur, he let out a whimper as he quickly rushed back inside, letting out a whimper since he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. After all, he was a fire type._

_Luke panted continuously as he continued to run through the village. IT was a bit hard to see things, what given the mist that had formed from the downpour of the rain. If it wasn't for the streetlights outside, it would be close to near pitch black, seeing how he couldn't see anything more thirty feet away that wasn't glowing from the streetlights. He panted a bit from exhaustion as he ran around the village, noticing how the houselights were off compared to being on full time at night. _

_"Where is everyone?" He asked himself. His answer suddenly came as he saw a crowd of people ahead of him. He grew curious at the sight, unable to tell what was going on, but became excited as he saw the back of his father's dragonite's wings just over the peoples heads. "Dad!" He yelled excitingly. He quickly rushed his way towards the crowd, trying to squish between legs and over to the center. But as he finally made his way through, he let out a gasp at what he saw; the Dragonite was heavily injured and knocked out, and only the two who went with his father were present, although the latter had also seemed to have been injured and heavily exhausted as they continued gasping for breath. "Hey..." Luke mumbled to himself. "Where's-"_

_"Luke!" A sudden voice interrupted him, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders and turning it around. It was Officer Jenny, with a bit of a angered yet upset expression. "I thought I told you to stay home!" She yelled, causing Luke to shaking a bit in fear of her temper, and the actual cold of the rain. _

_"I-I-" He stuttered nervously, "I came to s-see dad." He explained, looking around the crowd before looking back at Jenny. "W-Where is he?" _

_"He was left behind!" One of the two adventurers replied, catching both Luke and Jenny's attention. "The beast...it was too much for us!"_

_"We were ill prepared!" The other one continued. "It's strength was unnatural, it took out our best pokemon. We even lost our Fearows..." He added in a saddened tone._

_"But what happened to Daniel?" Jenny asked as she stood back up. _

_"He..." The first adventurer paused for a moment. "He knew we were no match. He ordered the Dragonite to carry us straight back here. He tried to hold off the beast for as long as-"_

_"__**HAAAHRAAAAAN!**__" A mighty roared suddenly filled the air, shooting fear in everyone's heart as they knew what it was. They looked towards the sky as they saw the dreadful creature flapping it's mishappened wings back and forth. The townspeople looked towards the full moon where the giant monster was flying in front of. Although the body of the creature was concealed in blackness of the night, glowing yellow markings on its head, most notably his eyes, and circles on his wings illuminated small portions of it's body._

_"I-I-Its th-th-the-" One of the citizens stuttered to say._

_"ITS THE BEAST!" Another citizen shouted just as the great beast had begun to dive towards the people. _

_"It followed us! Everyone take shelter at the pokemon center!" The First adventurer commanded as the two quickly jumped to their feet. Everyone suddenly ran back in fear, trying to run as far as it could from the great Beast, even the two adventurers. However, Luke suddenly realized a factor they forgot as he looked back, seeing the still unconscious Dragonite who was still vulnerable and defenseless. _

_"Dragonite!" He yelled, quickly turning around and running back towards his dad's fallen companion. Officer Jenny quickly looked back as she heard this, instilling more fear to herself as she saw him running back, even more so towards the oncoming path of the great monster._

_"No, Luke!" She yelled back, trying to push back through the oncoming crowd of people, with little use. Once Luke had finally made it to the Dragonite, he quickly kneeled and began shaking it's shoulder roughly._

_"Dragonite, wake up! Wake up!" He demanded, not wanting to leave his dad's friend behind. The dragonite only tightened it's eyes as it still winced in pain from the injuries it sustained. "C'mon, you have to wake up! Or else the monster's going to eat you!" He repeated. Suddenly, everything seemed to go quiet as a great large thud was heard from the sound of the beast stepping to the floor. Luke froze in fear a bit, shaking uncontrollably as he knew the monster was right behind him. He slowly, still shaking, turned his head around, eyes widening in fear at the sight of the great beast's glowing, terrifying, eyes staring right at him. "Gaaah!" He screamed, jumping back as he fell backward onto the unconscious pokemon, whose eyes had finally began to ever so slightly open, vision still being hazy. _

_Luke's eyes shriveled and widened at the sight of the great monster. Not once in his life had he ever seen something more terrifying than what was standing right in front of him, especially this close. He let out small mumbles of whimpers, practically frozen from the mere sight of such a horrendous beast as one that had stood right in front of him. He couldn't even more as the beast moved it's head towards Luke, gaze never averting from him. Luke let out an audible gulp as he simply closed his eyes, unable to stand looking at such a scary creature, especially once that could eat him in mere bites. He waited for the inevitable, not wanting to see the monster when it would open it's wide fanged mouth._

_And yet, nothing did happen. He waited for another few seconds to see if the monster was just taking his time observing his meal. Yet instead, nothing happened Luke suddenly opened his eyes to see if the monster was even there. Unfortunately to his fear, it indeed was. However, it appeared to be holding some sort of strange chain in it's mouth, which it soon dropped into the boy's lap. The boy slowly reached for the unfamiliar chain, noticing how it was more of a necklace, trying to figure out what it was. His true fear suddenly became reality as he realized what it was._

_"Luke!" Jenny shouted as she finally got through the entire crowd of people. The Beast suddenly let it's head up with an aggressive expression upon it's face, turning around as it saw the person who just shouted. Jenny eeped to herself as it stepped harshly on the ground next to her, causing the ground itself to tremble. "Maybe I should've thought this through..." Jenny said to herself. The monster suddenly raised it's head up as it let go a mighty roar, seeming ready to strike Jenny at any moment. Before the monster could, a massive beam of energy suddenly shot towards the monster, blasting it straight into a small housing, and causing it to collapse on said beast. Jenny blinked in surprise before looking back towards the source of the life-saving-beam, seeing the injured Dragonite standing on both feet, breathing in exhaustion from the blast. Unfortunately, with what power it had already used, it's body was drained completely of energy from the Hyper Beam, collapsing to the ground, having no energy, or feeling, left._

_"Dragonite..." Jenny moaned to herself, seeing how the Dragonite, used the last bit of its power to save her, was no longer breathing even. Her attention quickly shifted to Luke as she heard loud sniffling, almost forgetting about him for a moment. "Luke!" He yelled in fear, of his safety, and quickly rushed over to him, kneeling on one of her legs as she held him. "Luke, are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked him. Luke didn't say a word, yet, continued to sniffle loudly. She at first didn't notice due to the rain still dripping on all of them, but realized he was crying as tears fell down his face. "Luke?" She said again, trying to get his attention. "It's ok, the monster's gone, you don't have to worry." She said reassuringly. It was at that time that she saw him holding something in his hands._

_"I know but..." He muttered, breaking down into loud sniffles in-between words. "I-Its...Its dad's golden pocket watch..." He said to himself, popping it open to see it still working. He looked back at Jenny, who finally saw his teary red eyes. "He's gone...he's gone and he's never coming back!" He cried into loud sobs, burying his head into her chest as he broke down completely. Jenny simply hugged him tightly, knowing what he had said was true, as her eyes started to become watery. After awhile, she quickly looked down at him again, realizing that he just fell asleep from his exhaustion. _

_However, any amount of relaxing would have to wait as Jenny suddenly heard rumbling the mound of rubble, turning to see, to her surprise and fear, the giant monster suddenly rise from it. Although it was noticeably weakened, seeing how it was having trouble as is standing on one of it's legs, it still had enough energy to flap it's wings back and forth, rising slowly to the air until it finally flew away. Jenny watched until it was finally gone, then looked back at Luke. "I promise, I'll make sure to take care of you Luke. For Daniel." She spoke softly to herself as she stood, slowly walking back home as she was positive she was ready to be done for the day..._

**2 Years **Later

"Stop thief!" The store manager yelled as a now older Luke rushed through the Poke Mart door, running as fast as he could with a stolen item in his pocket. He changed a bit in the following years. He grew a few inches, being about as high as up to Jenny's arms (around Ash's hieght) as well as having more of a spike look to his hair. His choice of clothes for the most part was a Yellow shirt with a jungle-like green overcoat. He also had light blue pants as well as black knuckle gloves. And lastly, he wore a mix color of red shoes with blue slits on the sides.

He continued to pant repeatedly as he ran down the road, catching the eyes of a few citizens here and there, and more specifically, a certain Officer Jenny who grunted with an irritated groan.

"Darn it Luke." Jenny grumbled, having gone over this scenario in the past already. She quickly hopped onto her motorbike, already speeding towards him. Luke looked back towards the sound of a motor humming, growing anxious as he saw a rather familiar officer heading straight towards him. Looking at his surroundings quickly, he took note of a narrow alleyway, at least big enough for a person to get through, but not a motorcycle. He sneered as he calmly waved back towards the incoming police woman.

"So long, Jenny!" He said gleefully, quickly skidding across the cement road before making a mad dash quickly down the alley. Jenny grunted as she didn't bother stopping, simply continuing down the street at a fast speed. Luke chuckled to himself, seeing how the coast was clear, and continued down the alley. He came to a quick stop as he ran to a wall, moaning at the predicament as he looked at it before back towards the street. "No way I'm going back out there, otherwise she'd get me for sure." Luke commented to himself, deciding best to quickly jump the wall instead. Fortunately, it wasn't that much taller than him, and he managed to get his leg over it to help pull him up more. Also fortunate for him, the woods were right on the other side, which meant a quick get away for him. "That's one small step for Luke, and a-" Luke began as he finally dropped on the other side of the wall. However, as he did, he shrieked at the current sight of Jenny already predicting this move, waiting for him with an unammused look. He chuckled a bit nervously, knowing he lost. "And a one way ticket to grounding..."

"That's the one! Now give me back the items you stole." The Store clerk demanded, angered as he stared at Luke with crossed arms. Luke moaned to himself as he emptied his pockets, returning the pokeballs he had taken. Before anything else could've been said, he heard an "Eh Hem" behind him, looking back at him with just as irritated expression, taking her shoulders with crossed arms as well.

"He means **all** of them Luke." Jenny said, already being one step ahead. Luke grumbled again as he mumbled something inaudible, taking one last hidden ball out from the sock on his right foot, holding all the Pokeballs in front of the store clerked. The clerked grunted a Hmph! to himself as he quickly snatched the pokeballs fiercely out of Luke's hand, stomping back to his store, slamming the door loudly.

"Tch, he's in a pleasant mood as usual." Luke commented irritably. "I swear, his angers issues are not my fault. You'd think store managers would still be in better moods then- ack!" Luke yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the ear, rather tightly, by Jenny.

"You. Home. Now. Big trouble!" Jenny yelled, quick and sternly, dragging him by the ear itself all the way to back to her house, which was all the way down the road.

"Agh! Let go! Let go! Your going to tear it off!" Luke yelled, trying to release her surprisingly and incredibly strong grip on his ear. His complaints went unheard of, aside from a a few people around the street seeing the situation, although by that point they were used to it within the last year. By the time they actually got to the house, his ear was all red from the massive tugging, and felt practically swollen to him. "Eesh, your going to break my ear off one of these days." Luke grumbled, rubbing it a bit as he took a seat on the couch, as directed by the fact Jenny was pointing to it with a stern look, slamming the door much like the store owner did, and causing the sleeping Growlith, was napping on the rug, to wake up as it yawned. She marched over back to Luke, not changing her expression in the least, to Luke's annoyance. "Well? Get on with it. Let me hear it." Luke commanded, knowing how she would go through "nagging" as he would call it, about how he was irresponsible again. Jenny simply stared at him for a few more seconds before responding.

"I don't even know what to say to you anymore. Do you have any idea how much trouble your causing for me AND you?" Jenny questioned.

"Hey, I didn't ask anyone to blame you, so I don't see where it's my fault." Luke retorted.

"Luke, do you have any idea of what consequences there are for _repeated_ thieveries? Your lucky your not in jail for pipe sake!"

"Hey, if we had the money, I wouldn't be needing to steal it now would I?" Luke replied again. It had been true what he said. Ever since Jenny took him in, she had to pay alot of money to reorganize the spare room in her home into Luke's new bedroom. They would've simply brought the stuff from Luke's old house to this one, but surprisingly someone had already bought Daniel's old home before she could even go through everything she had to do with the living arrangements, and since Luke was too young for his age, he didn't inherit any right of Ownership of the house since Daniel's passing. And due to said scenario, Jenny had to spend some of her life savings to redecorate the room itself. And to top of that, her salary wasn't the best to support the three of them (the Growlith included), and was just barely able to afford any extra money left over from food and housing. Jenny just moaned to herself a bit as she pinched herself between her eyes, then looked back at him.

As for the case Luke was causing, ever since his Father's passing, he's been in a depression for some time. He couldn't stop thinking of how that horrid monster had killed off his own father, knowing his father would never abandon his pocket watch, seeing how it was a gift from his mother. But after some time, Luke became determined with a new goal to be a pokemon trainer, and set off on his own adventure to someday avenge his father; that brings us back to the present. See, as prementioned, they couldn't afford any excess money. The first time Luke had tried, he had almost gotten away with it, but was caught trying to leave town, and was fortunately only lightly scolded about it. Unfortunately, the thefts became more and more frequent to the point to where almost all the poeple in town looked down on him for it.

"Look Luke, your going to have to shape up. Sooner or later you'll get in trouble and I won't be able to get you out of it."

"Ya, I'd like to see that happen." Luke mumbled.

"What was that?" Jenny yelled, knowing he was mumbling something about what she just said.

"So what if you can't? I don't need you to hold my hand for everything ya know." He yelled back, standing up.

"Watch that tone young man. Your already in big trouble as it is."

"Who cares, it doesn't mean anything, and I don't see why you should care. Your NOT my mom!" He yelled with a huff.

"Well if I was I-" Jenny started before she was cut off.

"Yeah, if you **were**, but news flash; you couldn't get him!" He yelped, causing Jenny to look at the comment he just made in shock. He was only one of a few people who knew the truth about Jenny and Daniel. A long time ago, they used to be dating, and had even planned on getting married. Unfortunately, she had joined the police force, and didn't want to put him through any danger, so she regrettingly broke up with him. Jenny blinked in surprise at this before shooting a stabbing scorn at him, causing him to look at bit in fear again, seeing as she pointed to the stairs without even taking her eyes off of him. He even stuttered to himself, partially regretting taking it as far as he did.

"Up stairs. Now." Jenny said in a calm yet stern-like passion.

"L-Look I-I-I didn't mean-" Luke started before he was cut off but a large, stinging, slap to the face. He rubbed it sorely before looking back at her, seeing the fire in her eyes.

"NOW!" She shouted, causing him to jump. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he soon ran up stairs, slamming the door shut, which was audible. Jenny simply stared into space again before she sighed to herself, lying herself down on the couch as she moaned. _Daniel, what am I going to do with him... _Jenny asked herself as she tried to relax. She tried to take in everything that was coming to her. She knew with that last bit he was out of line, but even then, she can't really be angry completely at him. Even after she took him in, she had very little time to spend with him, even to help console him. Seeing how she was the only officer in the town, she spent almost no time at home, especially since she had to work extra shifts to help support living conditions now that Luke lived with him. She felt a bit guilty to herself, knowing how he's had a rough two years with almost no one to help him through it. She opened her eyes again as she sat up, looking back at the stairs. "Maybe I better go apologize." She decided to herself, already walking up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

She stood at the door for a moment, trying to see if she could hear anything; the very least she wanted to hear was sobbing. "Luke?" She said, moving her head closer to the door as she knocked on it gently. "Luke, it's me. Look can we talk please. I'm not going to yell." She commented, despite the frustration he put her through. Again, there was silence. She knocked on the door again before beginning to open the door. "Luke, I'm sorry about what-" She started. She let out an audible gasp however as she saw a he was gone. What's worse, he had his bed sheets tied like an old fasion rope, connected to his bed, and going out the window. She quickly ran over to it, seeing if she could see him. "Luuuuuuke!" She shouted, not seeing him anywhere. What's worse, their house was on the outskirts of town, leading out towards the forest.

**I believe that is a good place to stop for the day. It is currently 1:51 AM, it is a school night, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. To get the next one posted, I at least need 2 reviews please. No worries, i already have a plot figured out so I should be able to get it posted asap. :D until then: I'm dead T_T...**


End file.
